<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 a.m. by lovingremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145427">4 a.m.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus'>lovingremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a tendency to talk in his sleep. Sirius is always there to keep up the conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 a.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bees!”</p><p>Sirius snorted. He shook his hair from his eyes as he turned on his side to face Remus, whose mouth had fallen a little open, eyes shut heavily, cheek pressed against the pillow.</p><p>It was Sirius’s favorite part of the day. Not these early hours of the morning, exactly, but the brief moment near dawn when Remus usually started to mumble in his sleep. Remus would talk to him, sometimes have full conversations before drifting back to deeper sleep. Sirius thought it was the most adorable thing in the world, even on the nights when Remus spoke only gibberish or — in rare cases — switched to Welsh, leaving Sirius completely clueless of what he’d said.</p><p>Their sleepy conversations had been going on almost every night for about two years now, ever since Sirius had discovered it was a thing Remus did. And every morning, Sirius would tease the crap out him for the things he’d said. Remus never remembered any of it and was convinced Sirius was just messing with him.</p><p>But it was very real, and in all its cuteness, also working in favor of Sirius and his sleeping problems. If he was to lie awake until four or five every night anyway, he could just as well enjoy the only good thing that came out of it.</p><p>Sirius loved it.</p><p>And Sirius loved him.</p><p>He hadn’t told that to Remus yet, afraid it would be too early. He’d loved him long before they had started dating. He just didn’t know if Remus felt the same way, and didn’t want to make him feel guilty for not being able to say it back. He wanted to be sure Remus loved him before telling him.</p><p>He wondered if that time would ever come. He’d been shocked enough to find out Remus even liked him enough to want to be his boyfriend.</p><p>He didn’t see himself as a very lovable person.</p><p>Sirius propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Remus’s soft features. Starlight cast dark shadows across his scarred face. Tragically beautiful.</p><p>“Bees, huh?” Sirius whispered. He touched Remus’s cheek lightly. “Are you dreaming about them? Are they nice or mean bees?”</p><p>Remus frowned. “Mean. Angry.”</p><p>“That’s too bad. Be careful. They might sting.”</p><p>“Stung James already.”</p><p>Sirius smiled. There was some truth behind Remus’s words. His dreams seemed to often reflect real life. On the afternoon before, James had had an idea to try to remove a bee nest behind their dorm window by himself, the plan expectedly ending in utter chaos. Sirius and Remus had managed to take cover and remain unharmed, but poor James (and Peter, who’d walked into the room on the wrong moment) had had to hurry to the Hospital Wing to treat their many stings.</p><p>Remus’s slurred something against his pillow again.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Come, hide… here, with me...”</p><p>“Is there someone with you?”</p><p>The corner of Remus’s mouth curled a bit. “Yeah, my boyfriend.”</p><p>Sirius smirked. “You’re dreaming about your boyfriend, huh? The lad is smoking hot, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Hm — yeah.” Remus snuggled closer to Sirius. He breathed through his nose, making a cute little whistling sound with every exhale, and then sniffled happily. “I love him.”</p><p>Sirius’s mind went blank. His heart suddenly racing in his chest, lungs not quite sure how to bring air in and out anymore. “Y-you do?”</p><p>“Bees in James’s pants now —”</p><p>“Moony!” Sirius’s loud exclaim echoed in the quiet room, and he slammed a hand on his mouth, but Remus didn’t wake up. Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes from the boy’s face. His brain still felt incapable to form proper thoughts. “You love me?”</p><p>“Love my boyfriend,” Remus mumbled. He then sighed, turned around to lie on his other side. Sirius watched his breaths even out, continuing to dream, entirely unaware of what had just escaped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Come the next day, Remus couldn’t figure out why Sirius, despite looking exhausted, was all smiles. And at lunch, after hours of wondering the reason for Sirius’s suspicious cheerfulness, Remus finally asked about it.</p><p>Sirius felt his grin widen. His cheeks were hurting from smiling all day, but he wasn’t sure if he could stop if he wanted.</p><p>“You just said some… things last night.”</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. “Oh, really? About what?”</p><p>Sirius mashed his potatoes with his fork, thinking. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him that he knew, and that he loved him too, just hoping Remus’s unintentional confession had been genuine.</p><p>But Remus was always nothing but genuine. Sirius’s heart fluttered in his chest.</p><p>“Bees,” Sirius replied. The Great Hall full of people wasn’t quite the right place for this. “Just bees.”</p><p>He looked up to his boyfriend’s unconvinced expression and couldn’t help but lean in to press a kiss on his cheek. It was the most wonderful thought, Remus loving him. And a terrifying one, Remus not yet knowing how much he loved him back.</p><p>Remus kissed his cheek in return.</p><p>He’d tell him soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @<a href="http://lovingremus.tumblr.com/">lovingremus</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>